Power inserter devices are utilized in cable television (CATV), wireless (e.g., MMDS), satellite reception and other communication systems. Conventional power inserter devices typically require jumper cables for supporting proper implementation. However, the use of such jumper cables increases installation space and the number of connections needed, and further introduces uwanted cable bends, all of which can adversely diminish performance and reliability of the power inserter device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a power inserter designed to overcome the problems associated with conventional power inserter devices. There is a further need for a power inserter that eliminates the need for jumper cables, thereby reducing the number of connections, avoiding unwanted cable bends, and minimizing installation space for an enhanced interface connection.